1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile telephone and more specifically, to a method of readily confirming a received message and a mobile telephone for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional mobile telephone, messages transmitted from counter parties (message senders) via base stations are merely stored into a storage unit in the message reception order. Also, in the conventional mobile telephone, when the messages stored in the storage unit are read, these messages are merely read in the message storage order.
For the reason, when these received messages are displayed to be confirmed, these messages are displayed at random irrespective of the message senders. As a result, a message from a desirable message sender cannot be immediately confirmed. Also, since tones used to notify that receptions of messages are completed are identical to all the message senders, the desirable message sender cannot be distinguished from the other message senders unless the received messages are actually read.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application, (JP-A-Heisei 7-30636) discloses the technique related to the radio telephone apparatus. In this radio telephone apparatus, telephone numbers and the telephone number groups to which these telephone numbers belong are previously stored, and an answer message to an arrived call is stored for every telephone number group. In the radio telephone apparatus, when a telephone number of one telephone caller is received, the telephone number of this telephone caller is compared with the telephone number contained in the telephone number group so as to detect the telephone number group to which this telephone number of this telephone caller belongs. Then, the answer message corresponding to this detected telephone number group is transmitted to the telephone caller. However, this conventional radio telephone apparatus is not equipped with any means for solving the above-described problems as to the reception of the message and the confirmation of this message.
Also, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application, (JP-A-Showa 62-69764) discloses the technique on the message telephone. In this conventional message telephone, a message is registered in a message file based on a request from a subscriber as a telephone receiver, and the message file and a file processing apparatus are connected to a central processing apparatus of a switching unit. However, in this radio telephone apparatus, there is no means which can solve the above-described problems as to the receptions of the messages and the confirmations of these messages.
Also, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application, (JP-A-Showa 63-256039) describes the technique about the message sender discriminating apparatus. This discriminating apparatus is an apparatus which can discriminate a specific message sender upon arrival of a call to select the specific message sender from among unspecified message senders, and to receive a message. However, this conventional message sender discriminating apparatus is not equipped with means which can solve the problems as to the receptions of the messages and the confirmations of these messages.
Further, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application, (JP-A-Heisei 1-284045) discloses the technique for the electronic telephone receiver with a calling tone discriminating function. In this telephone receiver with the calling tone discriminating function, who is called by a telephone caller is determined before a called party answers to this telephone call when the single telephone receiver is used by users. In this telephone receiver with the calling tone discriminating function, the respective ID codes of the users are previously stored, and a plurality of call receiving tone sources are provided for the respective users. In this telephone receiver, one of the calling tones is selected based on the ID code transmitted from the telephone caller, and this telephone may notify who is called before the counter party answers to this telephone call. However, this conventional telephone receiver with the calling tone discriminating function is not equipped with means which can solve the above-described problems as to the receptions of the messages and the confirmations of these messages.
Furthermore, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 8-228220) discloses the technique related to the digital cordless telephone apparatus. In the telephone apparatus, the mobile station stores a plurality of telephone numbers for the telephone callers without producing the telephone calling tones when the telephone calls are received. The mobile station shows the receptions of the telephone calls and also the storage of the telephone numbers for the telephone callers. This digital cordless telephone apparatus sequentially displays a plurality of stored telephone numbers of the telephone callers in response to the key operations. When the relevant telephone number is displayed among the sequentially displayed telephone numbers, the user manipulates the telephone call key such that the relevant telephone number is called. However, the digital cordless telephone apparatus merely stores the received telephone numbers of the telephone callers and sequentially displays these telephone numbers. The digital cordless telephone apparatus is not provided with the means for solve the above-described problems related to the receptions of the messages and the confirmations.